What is a Baby?
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Elixa, Axel's secret wife, is pregnant and Roxas wonders what a baby is because he's never seen one before. Because Axel and Elixa are acting a little cold towards him, he goes to Xigbar and Demyx for info but they don't give him the right information. Inspired by "Lady and the Tramp". Rated K for mentions of childbirth.


What is a Baby?

_**A/N: Inspired by the "Lady and the Tramp" scene. Roxas notices Axel and Elixa have been acting strange lately and Xigbar talks about "babies" but what are babies anyway? Third person Roxas POV!**_

__After Roxas finished his daily mission, he ran to go greet Axel, his spiky red haired friend whom he regard as a father, but the older Nobody ignored the younger and ran to get upstairs. Roxas followed him, feeling emotionally wounded. Why did Axel ignore him, and why was he in such a hurry? Instead of pondering over these questions, he crept up to Axel's room and heard a conversation going on. It was between Axel and Elixa, Axel's secret wife.

"Lixy, are you feeling okay?" asked Axel anxiously, which sounded strange to Roxas; for all the time Roxas knew him, Axel never sounded that worried.

"Of course I am," answered Elixa in a sunny, soft tone. "Why are you asking?"

"I can't help worrying," replied Axel a little wearily, "with you in your condition, watching Number XIII."

Roxas felt pain shoot in his chest when he heard that. Axel never called him that before. Why was he sounding so stern and angry?

"Oh, Axel," said Elixa's soft voice, and Roxas could almost see her laying her hand on Axel's arm, "it's not my time yet, and it won't be for six months."

"I know," said Axel, sighing. "I just don't want you to overexert yourself." Now, Axel sounded sad.

"I'll be fine, love," whispered Elixa and there was silence.

Roxas heard a sound that sounded like lips pressing together—they were kissing.

Deciding to leave them alone, Roxas cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. What were they talking about? What did Elixa mean by her "time"? Was she sick? And why was Axel ignoring him? Receiving no answers, Roxas disappeared in a dark portal to go to his room.

…

"Hey, there's the worker bee," said Xigbar, startling Roxas out of his thoughts of Axel and Elixa. "How's it been, tiger?"

Ignoring the jibe, Roxas sat down next to Xigbar and Demyx and said dully, "Fine."

"It doesn't sound so fine to me," remarked Demyx, occasionally brushing the sitar chords with his fingers. "You sound like someone took your ice cream away. What's wrong? You can tell us."

Roxas paused to look into their faces, saw that they were genuine, and asked, "What's wrong with Elixa and Axel? They've been acting strange."

"What do you mean?" asked Xigbar, staring at the boy curiously.

"Well," answered Roxas, "a few days ago…"

_(A few days back) _

_ Roxas ran to Elixa so they could go get some ice cream but the woman was knitting something and humming a strange yet comforting tune. She looked so calm with her eyes misting over and an occasional sigh or two escaping her lips. It was like she was hiding a secret in her (nonexistent) heart and it made Roxas wonder. Hesitantly, Roxas walked up to her, sat at her feet, and noticed she was still wearing her night clothes but her stomach seemed…bigger? Discarding that, Roxas tugged at the hem of her nightgown to get her attention. _

_ "No, Roxas," said Elixa simply yet calmly. "No ice cream today." With that, she continued humming and knitting. _

_ Roxas wanted to sit on her lap because he regarded Elixa as his mother and did that occasionally but she didn't permit it. _

_ "No, Roxas," she said again, sounding a little more irritable. "Not now." Again, she continued humming and knitting. _

_ Roxas saw the ball of yarn roll towards him and he felt empowered to pick it up and run off with it. Elixa tugged for it but he wouldn't give in until she smacked him on the shoulder raptly. _

_ "No, Roxas," she said loudly. "Drop it! Drop it, I say!" _

_ Upon being struck, Roxas got onto her bed and stared at her nervously._

_ (Present)_

"…it didn't hurt," remarked Roxas, continuing his tale, "but Elixa has never struck me…before…"

"Well, Roxas," said Xigbar, "she's just a woman. You know how they can be sometimes."

"Yeah," added Demyx, finally speaking up, "she's probably tired or something."

"I thought that too," the boy agreed, "but when I finished my mission today, I went to see Axel like I always do but he ignored me and went up to Elixa. He said that he was worried of her being alone and he mentioned me but as my number, not by name. She said it wasn't her 'time' yet. What does that mean?"

A knowing smile passed between Xigbar and Demyx before they turned to answer Roxas's question.

"Well, you see, tiger," said Xigbar, "there's a time in a person's life when they…erm, the birds and the bees…uh, the stork…"

Suddenly, Saix came to listen and spoke up. "You see, Roxas, Elixa is expecting a wee bairn, as my grandmother used to put it."

"Bairn?" echoed Roxas, cocking his head.

"He means baby, Roxas," clarified Demyx.

"Oh," said the boy, nodding. "What's a baby?"

"Well, they're smaller versions of us," answered Xigbar, "but they can't talk. They're…uh, soft and cute like little pets but you can't play with them because they're expensive and they'll break easily but they are very fun to hold and look at."

Roxas didn't get it, though. What was a baby, and why was it so important?

…

Months passed and Roxas noticed Elixa's belly getting bigger and Axel's anxiety growing more. One night, Roxas had a nightmare and went into Elixa's room, holding his pillow. Elixa laid in her bed, dozing peacefully, and next to her was Axel, holding her gingerly. Quietly, Roxas squeezed in next to Elixa and felt her protruding belly curiously. A pulse hit his hand and he jumped a bit. Something kicked him, but what?

"Roxas…" came Elixa's soft, tired voice, "what's wrong?"

He looked up and saw the woman's gentle brown eyes staring down at him.

"I had a nightmare," answered Roxas, "and I tried to squeeze in next to you but your stomach kicked me."

Elixa giggled softly before grabbing Roxas's hand and pressing it on her belly. "Do you feel that, Roxas?" she asked quietly. "The baby is moving. Soon, you'll be able to see him or her."

Roxas wanted to ask what a baby was but he snuggled his face into Elixas's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling slumber wash over him.

…

One night, everyone was roused by Axel's anxious shouts and pounding footsteps. They all sat by Elixa's door, waiting for something to happen. Demyx's head rested on Xigbar's shoulder because he looked wiped out but the eye-patched man looked like he didn't care (which wasn't normal because he usually smacked the younger nobody if he was resting on his shoulder). Larxene, Marluxia, and Zexion all held hands nervously because no one knew what was going on in Elixa's room. Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix sat in silence, not saying a word or moving a muscle. Xion and Roxas exchanged anxious looks because they didn't know what was happening.

Finally, the door opened, revealing Xemnas holding a towel and Vexen holding a doctor's bag. They looked solemn at first until a smile appeared.

"It's a healthy boy," said Vexen breathlessly.

_A boy?_ Roxas thought, cocking his head. He got up and tried to walk in but Xemnas shut the door and gave him a reproving look.

"Let her rest, Roxas," said Xemnas quietly. "Elixa has been through a lot tonight. Everyone, back to bed."

All the members nodded and said words of agreement before walking off to their private rooms, except Roxas, who stood in front of Elixa's door.

"Are you coming, Roxas?" asked Xion, looking back at him.

"Yeah," replied Roxas, nodding as he walked off with Xion.

…

Roxas was trying to read a book in the library but the persistent sounds of kitten mews kept interrupting him. He noticed that Axel brought down rolled up things and empty bottles but what was going on? One day, his curiosity got the best of him and he went up to Elixa's room to see what was going on. There was an open crack in the door and he peeked through to see a basinet. It was slightly big like the ones you see in pictures but what was it for? He crept in further and saw Elixa, who was clad in nothing but a nightgown and robe, holding a bundle of blankets. She was singing to the bundle too.

_"La, la, lu, _

_ La, la, lu,_

_ Oh, my little star sweeper,_

_ I'll sweep the stardust for you…" _

Roxas got on his knees so Elixa wouldn't see him and looked up to see her rocking the bundle in her arms.

_"La, la, lu,_

_ La, la, lu,_

_ Little soft fluffy sleeper,_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you…"_

She laid the bundle into the basinet and began rocking it gently and slowly before continuing her lullaby.

"_La, la, lu,_

_La, la, lu, _

_Little wandering angel,_

_Fold up your wings close your eyes…"_

Roxas felt a presence behind him so he turned and looked up to see Axel staring down at him. This time, Axel's expression wasn't one of anxiety or anger but merely weary tenderness so the boy allowed Axel to pick him up and show him the basinet.

"_La, la, lu,_

_La, la, lu, _

_And may love be your keeper,_

_La, la, lu,_

_La, la, lu, _

_La, la, lu." _

After ending the song, Elixa pulled the blanket back so Roxas could see the joy she treasured. In the basinet was a beautiful, doll-like person that was no bigger than a loaf of bread. Coppery locks adorned its small head and its skin was the color of pure snow. It was tiny with small arms and body that looked so delicate that it could crush if someone applied too much pressure. Joy welled up in Roxas's chest as he stared at the baby.

_So this is what a baby is…_he thought, staring at the sweet person.

"There now, little star sweeper," said Elixa lovingly, "dream on."

He looked back to see Axel smiling at Elixa and before he could ask, they both reached out and ruffled the boy's blond spikes. Roxas smiled happily as he rubbed his face against their hands. This was like the family he never had, and he couldn't feel any happier, if nobodies could feel.

_**A/N: Cute little oneshot! I hope you enjoy it! The song used in the fic is the one Darling sings to her baby in "Lady and the Tramp". Read and review!**_


End file.
